


Specimen

by chicago_ruth



Series: For Science [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Medical Kink, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sci Fi AU. Arthur needs to find the origin of life, and that means studying every sentient species in space. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specimen

The specimen was two point five cubons tall and weighed about forty calans. That was significantly larger than the female they picked up; Arthur input the information into his data pad to upload to their server later.

It was a bit uncanny that so many of the alien species they stumbled across looked humanoid -- proof that it was the most evolutionary sound shape for any sentient being. No matter what the internal biology, the outer one ended up similar to theirs.

The last planet the team had been to had featured humanoids with webbed feet and hands, and large, round eyes good for seeing underwater. The two specimens they picked up would be halfway to the home planet by now, to be put on display in a zoo. If there was enough demand, some other expeditions might end up bringing back more of them to sell to the rich and bored.

Arthur doubted this latest discovery would be popular. They weren't peculiar in any way. Just ten fingers and toes, dark, ugly hair, and ridiculously large ears. (Though the ears weren't anywhere near as large as those of the inhabitants of the Barrus planet. Now that had been an interesting planet! Arthur had had to stuff the ears of his specimen, to keep her from getting overwhelmed by all the sounds.)

Maybe the internal biology would be more interesting. Arthur pulled out his set of needles so he could draw blood from the specimen. The slight pain must have woken the creature, because he immediately started screaming. He looked like he wanted to thrash about too, but he was strapped down too tightly for that.

"Stop screaming," Arthur told the specimen, in the odd hope that he would understand him. Of course he didn't. If there was one piece of technology Arthur wished the engineers would get on, it was that universal translator they kept promising. He knew it would never work, but it was wishful thinking.

He couldn't even use a sedative on the creature until he got a full analysis of the blood sample. The computer had already scanned the body and found the main differences in chemical make-up, but nothing could replace a real blood analysis. Arthur didn't want to accidentally kill his specimen.

The screaming would get irritating though. Arthur grabbed the standard issue gag from the tray -- always keep all medical instruments on hand -- and forced it into the specimen's mouth. He wondered briefly if he should blindfold the creature as well, but the event was probably traumatizing enough without being kept in the dark as to the proceedings. Better this way. Arthur ran his fingers through the specimen's hair and murmured, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

The words had no effect on the specimen: he kept writhing and screaming, though the gag and the straps rendered both actions ineffectual enough for Arthur to keep doing his job. He took out his computerized measuring stick and got back to data entry.

Height: 2.5 cb  
Arm span: 1.9 cb  
Legs: 1.7 cb  
Penis (flaccid): 0.3 cb

The moment the measuring stick touched the specimen's penis, he started struggling harder against his bonds. Arthur sighed and set the tool down. "Look, I'm not doing anything," he held up his hands, palms open and facing the specimen. A look of pure panic crossed his features, followed by him scrunching his eyes shut and curling his body as tight as the restraints allowed.

 _Interesting._ Arthur noted the reaction and wondered at its cause. What cultural meaning was behind the open-palmed gesture, which was a peaceful sign across almost all worlds? The more Arthur studied the universe, the less he understood it.

"I wish you could understand me," Arthur said to the specimen, "I don't want to hurt you. Just study you. My team and I are trying to find the commonality of life in the universe. My father thinks -- well, he thinks if we had known more about how life worked, we'd have been able to save my mother."

He scowled at that thought. "To be honest," he said to the specimen, "I don't know if these commonalities exist. We've been searching for a while."

The specimen glared, his irises suddenly expanding and contracting. Shit, was there something in the atmosphere he was reacting to? Arthur grabbed his pen light and rushed to the specimen's side. Lifting one of the eyelids, he shone the light right at the pupil to get a better look. The pupil wasn't just dilating: the iris was changing color, stuttering between blue and gold. Arthur tried to come up with some sort of explanation -- that the light was refracting strangely, that the pigment was draining out -- but none of it made sense. It was absolutely _fascinating_.

The door swished open, signaling a visitor. Arthur ignored it in favor of watching the colors in his specimen's eyes shift. There wasn't even a gradual change in hue; one moment they were blue, the next they were gold.

"What are you doing?" came his father's cold, hard voice.

"Come here and see," Arthur responded. "His eyes are responding to some sort of stimuli, and the reaction is nothing I've ever seen before. I wonder what's setting him off."

Uther made no move to join Arthur. With a sneer, he said," _His? Him?_ I've told you over and over, Arthur, you need to stop thinking of these things as people. They're research subjects, not pets."

The irises had stopped color-shifting. Disappointing, but Arthur hoped he'd get to see that again in the future. He stood up straight so he could look his father in the eyes, though he dropped a hand onto the specimen's hair and began stroking. Uther Pendragon was intimidating when you could understand him; when all you heard was the deep anger, he could be downright terrifying. Best to try to keep the specimen calm.

"I know that, father. Forgive me, I won't slip up again."

Uther picked up the data screen and, without even really reading what was on it, asked, "Have you prepared it for the Dosadi procedure?"

"What? No, I can't do that without the results from the blood samples. Right now I can't pump any drugs into h-- into its system; I don't know which ones it's compatible with or not."

"Drugs are not necessary for that procedure."

"They are if I don't want the specimen to die of pain." Arthur sighed. "Father, I know you mean well, but please trust me. It's more cost effective to get as much usefulness as possible out of one or two specimens. Let me do my job, as I let you do yours."

Uther stiffened. "Don't tell me about doing or not doing my job. Sometimes I worry that you aren't invested in this project." He strode over to the computer and began checking over the data that had already been collected. "You need to work faster if we're to find the key to life and death any time soon."

Arthur said nothing, just continued stroking the specimen's head.

After another five minutes, Uther said, "Looks to be similar to the female of the species. Get a semen sample while you wait on the blood work." He didn't bother saying goodbye as he left. Arthur sighed in relief.

"Well, I guess you're in luck," Arthur said to the specimen, "This is the fun part."

Arthur wasn't heartless. He knew that a lot of the necessary experiments set off pain receptors in their specimens -- he always made sure to use sedatives and anaesthetics when possible. And, as a form of apology, he tried to make the specimens feel as comfortable as possible.

He ghosted a hand over the specimen's thigh, which trembled in response. Fairly sensitive touch-receptors; Arthur made a note to investigate how sensitive later. For now, he tried to gentle the creature a bit, to make him calm down. With soft touches he undid one leg strap and adjusted the specimen's body, so that the leg bent over the side of the operating table. Quickly, before the specimen could think to kick out, Arthur strapped the leg in place again.

"Shh, that's good. No need to fight me. You're going to enjoy this, I promise," Arthur said in calm, low tones.

There were new inventions that automated the procedure, made it a quick, simple affair. Most scientists used them these days, because they hated getting their hands dirty. But it was too cold, too impersonal, for Arthur. He liked doing things the old-fashioned way.

The first thing was to place the suction device over the head of the penis. All liquid would be neatly sucked into the collection tube at the other end. The actual suction itself wasn't an unpleasant experience either. (No scientist could resist the temptation of trying it out, just once.)

As much as Arthur wanted to touch the specimen with his bare hands, in these cases, it was always best to be prudent. He pulled on a pair of surgical gloves and coated his fingers with a thin layer of lube.

His first touch was met with renewed struggling. Arthur pressed his forearm down on the specimen's thigh to quell the trembling. "Hey, hey, no need for that." He let his lubed fingers circle the specimen's anus, hoping the creature would cave to the pleasurable sensations. He swiped his thumb across the creature's testicles, and finally, the creature convulsed in a way which was more in keeping with pleasure than pain. The specimen's penis began hardening under his ministrations.

He worked up to it. Uther would have insisted to just breach the anal cavity and find the prostate, to force ejaculation as quickly as possible. He didn't understand what a delicate state of mind the specimens were in, and how much more beneficial it was to make them enjoy at least part of their experience.

The specimen was shaking his head back and forth, moaning through the gag. Arthur smiled when the first drop of pre-ejaculate landed in the collection vial. "You're doing really well," he said in a soothing tone.

He let his hands trace other parts of the specimen's body and catalogued the reactions. The stomach seemed to quiver under his touch, nipples caused a more jerky response. He made sure to remember which spots elicited moans, pressed down on them again and again. Drool started dribbling down the specimen's chin, along with a few tears that escaped his eyes. Good to know that he had tear ducts.

When Arthur judged that the specimen was sufficiently ready -- his entire body was quivering and his penis appeared to have reached its fully erect state -- Arthur plunged two fingers in.

Why some scientists would prefer to use instruments for this procedure, Arthur would never know. They lost out on the hands-on sensations. It was one thing to know that the inside temperature of an alien was 48 Kehls; it was quite another to experience it for oneself.

Arthur almost worried that this particular species didn't have a prostate gland, right up until his fingers brushed up against it and the specimen keened through the gag. Arthur smiled at him. "Feels nice, doesn't it. You're so lucky to have landed on my table."

With his free hand, Arthur reached for the nerve inductor. "You know, they invented this to test reflexes," Arthur explained, "But people soon discovered that if you use it in the right spots, it sets off a different set of nerves." He pressed the inductor down against the specimen's perineum, and even strapped down the creature managed to buck his hips. Almost there. Arthur trailed the inductor across the testicles and along the underside of the penis, up and down, until the creature was moaning and shaking.

"That's right, just relax and feel it," Arthur whispered, simultaneously stroking the creature's prostate and letting the inductor settle where the shaft and testicles met. That was it, the specimen convulsed and released his semen, all to be collected in the vial. Arthur removed his gloves and grabbed a damp cloth to clean away the lube and sweat. "You did well. Good boy."

He noted that the eyes were still slightly dilated, and the drool had pooled next to the specimen's head on the table. He wiped that away and reached to remove the gag. "You know, I might grow attached to you. Maybe I should keep you as a pet when we're done?" Arthur joked.

The specimen's head turned to face him, eyes once again flickering between blue and gold, and -- strangely, settling on pure gold. " _No._ "

Arthur yelled and stumbled back. "You-- you can understand me?"

" _Swefe!_ "

Arthur thought he heard the sound of something clattering to the floor, right before everything went dark.

\--

A bright light shining into his eyes woke him. _That's my penlight,_ he noted, the thought coming to him slowly, as if through a thick fog.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

Arthur tried to focus on the voice, low and soothing. There was something familiar about it. About the cold digging into his back and about the unresponsiveness of his limbs.

"I had to tie you down, you understand. Can't risk you trying to ruin my 'experiments.'"

He tried to ask what experiment that was, but found his mouth obstructed. Oh, the gag. Kind of strange to be wearing it. He pushed his tongue against it, but the smooth metal wouldn't give.

"Shh, don't worry, I'll take care of you," the voice whispered into his ear. Arthur forced his eyes to focus, and found a set of clear blue irises staring back. Oh. Oh. The specimen.

The specimen -- the alien -- smiled at him. "I think we can begin." He held up the nerve inductor.

Arthur screamed.


End file.
